Who Broke the Garage Door
by O' Future Ruler Maria Larry
Summary: Random oneshot. Was supposed to be RoxNam, ended up something completely different... that I don't really have a word for.


**I was bored one day, so I tried to make some RoxNam thing... it fell apart almost instantly. But I still like how it turned out so here it is.**

"Hey, Roxas," Namine waved as she passed him in the hallway.

Roxas raised a hand in greeting, "Namine," He said simply. This was their normal morning routine. Split from others, brush teeth, dress, say, "Hi," make breakfast, wake others. They walked into the kitchen and raided the fridge for all the microwave breakfast bowls they could find. "Oh no," Roxas gasped.

Namine turned around, "What happened?!" She cried.

Roxas's face grew pale and grave as he faced her, "There are no more breakfast bowls."

Namine didn't react for a second, "Nuh uh," She frowned. Roxas nodded, "No way! You know what Sora and Kairi are like when they don't get breakfast!"

"Forget Sora and Kairi, what about AXEL?!" Roxas slammed the refrigerator door.

"I'll go grab my coat, we have to go get those bowls before the others wake up," Namine said flying from the room.

Roxas was hot on her heels, "We've got till noon."

They got in the gummi ship only to realize, neither of them knew how to drive it. "Dang it, Sora. Why didn't you ever teach me this crap?!" Roxas cursed under his breath while flipping through the manual.

Namine punched him in the arm, becoming impatient, "What's it say?" She hissed.

Roxas pointed at the buttons that littered the surface of the dashboard. "Um... it says to press the... uh, gehoozawhatzits and then erm..."

"Gimme that!" Namine snatched the book from Roxas. She glared at him and pointed at the upside down cover. Roxas scratched his head, laughing nervously. "It says to grab the steering wheel-"

"Well, no duh-"  
"STILL READING!" Namine snapped and Roxas shrank back. "Press the red button closest to the wheel, this is the engine start." She pulled a sharpie from her backpack and scribbled the word on the button.

"What, no keys?" Roxas mumbled.

Namine shrugged, "What do you think this is, a car?" They both laughed at the prospect of using such primitive transportation methods. "Okay, so then you press the blue button above it, this is the course selection button." She scrawled the name on the button and sat back down. She laughed a little and then sighed.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Well, now it says to select a route with the steering wheel using the black button under the 'horn' button and just hold onto the steering wheel so that you look cool. The other buttons are for different horn noises."

"No way!" Roxas reached up and pressed a purple button. The tune of Sexyback played and Namine immediately pressed the button again to make it stop.

"Idiot! Do you want to wake them up? We aren't even out of the garage, yet!"

Roxas sweat dropped, "Oh, right, sorry." He started the engine, selected the route and then held on for dear life as the gummi ship rocketed out of the garage and through the steel garage door.

Namine looked back at their home over her shoulder, "We are so dead."

"Not if we make a good breakfast! We'll make a... uh... special breakfast." He winked at Namine.

A soft but mischievous smirk played on her lips, "I like the way you think, Roxas."

They arrived at the store and they started towards the frozen food section. Roxas slid down the isle and fell. He muttered a swear getting up and going to where the breakfast bowls were. Namine rolled her eyes, going to join him. They gave each other defeated expressions. "This cannot freaking be happening," Roxas growled.

"I've got a plan, come on!" She grabbed Roxas's hand and dragged him out of the store. "Let's go home, I know what I'm doing."  
"Do you really?"

Namine smacked him upside the head, "Just go!" They returned home and Namine led him back to the kitchen.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime..." Roxas intoned. Namine elbowed him.

"Shut up, we are not criminals."  
He gave her a lopsided grin, "Tell that to Sora, Kairi and Axel when they wake up." Namine punched him in the arm and went to the refrigerator, filing out ingredients. "Oh..." Roxas murmured, realizing her plan, "Uh uh, no way. We can't do this. We've never cooked before! We'll burn ourselves! Or the house! AND WE'LL DIE! THE SPACE TIME CONTINUUM COULD BE THROWN OFF BALANCE, NAMINE! We weren't born to cook! It defies the laws of nature!"

Namine gave him a dirty look, waiting for him to stop ranting. When it seemed he was finished she spoke, "Well, Kairi cooks all the time. I figured, as her nobody, I should have a little left over skill! Besides, where do you think Kairi gets her drawing skills from?"

Roxas rose an eyebrow, "Uh... Namine, Kairi draws better than you. I think you mean where did you get your drawing skills from."

Namine folded her hands over her chest, "She's good at drawing people, Roxas! I am good at drawing... everything else." Namine shrugged and grabbed some pots and pans. "Plus, I bought this in case of emergency."

Roxas took the book she held out, "The Emergency Cookbook For When Your Other Hasn't Had Breakfast And There Are No Breakfast Bowls Left," He read, "Catchy title."

Namine nodded, "Isn't it, though? Open it and read, Roxas. Read like your life depends on it... which it does."

Roxas flipped the book open and read. It took them a while to figure out how to turn on the conventional oven. Once they turned on the burner they screamed and grabbed the fire extinguisher to put it out. It wasn't until their third try to turn it on that they learned it was supposed to do that. The cooking part ended up being done by Roxas, as Namine had cracked five eggs incorrectly and burned the cereal. She settled for setting up the trays she had prepared for Sora, Axel, and Kairi. They were all going to a special breakfast. Kairi's sunny side up eggs, toast, jam, omelet, and Vault was accompanied by a collection of red irises in a vase and the newspaper. (She liked to know what was going on the universe.) Sora's scrambled eggs, orange juice, and cereal came with "Romeo and Juliet" and a brush. Axel's order was all but simple as it consisted of a Monster, five strips of bacon, four pancakes, two waffles, three sausages, maple syrup, and corn. Along with his breakfast he received a manga, a jar of hair gel, and a fifty percent off coupon to "Chuck E. Cheese's".

Roxas put a hand on Namine's head, messing up her hay coloured hair. "Well, lookit it this way, if that chef career of yours doesn't work out, you can always make money arranging gift baskets," He laughed. Though, feeling Namine's dark gaze, his laughter died. "Well, at least you got Kairi's good looks."

Namine put a hand on her hip, "What does that mean? I got Kairi's good looks? I don't have any good looks of my own or was that 'at least' supposed to mean that because Kairi was generous enough to share her feelings with me, I'll do."

Roxas threw his hands in the hair, "It was supposed to be a compliment, jeez!" Just then he slipped and a bit of batter from the pancakes, toppling over onto Namine. At that very moment Kairi, Sora, and Axel walked into the room. Namine and Roxas, flushed, sneaking shy glances at the three that just stared into the room without a word.

"Breakfast!" Sora shouted, taking a seat at the table.

"Looks good!" Kairi agreed taking her place next to him and ignoring the awkward couple on the floor.

Namine collapsed onto the floor, sighing with relief, "That was a close one."

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they inhale their food and come after us," Roxas helped Namine off the floor and they started towards the living room.

"Hey! Who broke the garage door and wrote all over the gummi ship buttons?!" Riku hollered.

The eating three looked up and turned their gazes to Namine and Roxas. "Run!" Namine screamed, pushing Roxas.

"Namine!"

"ROXAS!" Sora and Kairi screeched, bolting after their Nobodies.

**End!**


End file.
